The Things You Find On Tumblr
by VV the wise girl
Summary: So this is going to be 100 very short chapters based off different jokes from Tumblr, Instagram, etc. Multiple pairings including: Percabeth, Jasper, Lazel, and Frazel. Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Leo's girlfriend

**Hiya! So I was on tumblr and instagram the other day…..and, well if you read the summary that should be enough of an explanation so I'm just writing this authors note that you probably won't read to say that if, by chance, you have a smart phone and have the app "ifunny" and you look at pictures of your favorite fandoms then you might know someone named "That_Bookworm" **

**And I'm saying this because most of these pictures will be from her profile and that because ****SPOILER**** she me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my computer, much less HoO**

**Setting: at some point in MOA while the 7 are eating dinner**

"Guys I think it's about time you met my girlfriend." Everyone looked up from their food just in time to see Leo walk in with his arm hanging in midair

After a few minutes of silence Percy finally said something "Leo, I hate to break it to you, but I think you lost her, along with your sanity."

"What are you talking about?! She's right here!" he said, gesturing to the empty space beside him

"Well…uh…what does your girlfriend look like, since apparently you're the only one that can see her?" asked Frank, trying to be polite in the weird situation

"Well" Leo started "She has Hazel eyes, Hazel hair, she loves Hazelnuts and her favorite color is Hazel." He said, stroking the air beside him

"Leo…I'm dating Frank." Said Hazel slowly, trying to figure out whether to be flattered, scared, or just worried about Leo's health

"VALDEZ!" Franks face was red

"I'm sorry; Valdez is not available right now. Please try again never."

"Dude your annoying." Said Jason

"You're just jealous because my imaginary girlfriend is more gorgeous than you."

"Keyword here being 'imaginary'" Annabeth pointed out

"Babe, don't let the haters get to you." Said Leo

"DID YOU JUST CALL ANNABETH BABE?!" yelled Percy

"I was talking to my imaginary girlfriend, duh."

The seven just made eye contact with each other, sighed and didn't say anything for the rest of dinner while Leo fed the empty chair next to him

**Short and probably full of errors but its copied straight from the internet so…yeah. Most chapters will be short but ill try to update as much as possible**

**XOXOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl**


	2. it's ok to be a kid

**This one's not really fun, it's actually pretty sad but I still like it so here it is**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, I don't own HoO, some poems rhyme, but this one doesn't**

**Setting: After the Giant War**

I made my way over to Percy; he was sitting on the beach, just staring out into the horizon. He hasn't been quite the same since he came out of Tartarus, but then again neither have I.

I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, he flinched but didn't scream, which was an improvement. I forced his hand (which was currently balled up into a fist) open and dropped a mythomagic statue of Poseidon into it, gripping the Hades one that Bianca left me myself.

I looked straight into his eyes, trying to but as much meaning as I possibly could into my words.

"Someone once told me that it was okay to be a kid once in a while"

**Until next time: don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review **

**XOXOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl**


	3. beat that suckers

**Hey there! I don't know if I mentioned it before but pretty much EVERY chapter is going to be short so don't go on complaining about it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO, or else Octavian would be dead and Leo and I would be dating **

**Setting: On the Argo 2; Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel are discussing their boyfriends **

"For our one month anniversary, Jason and I took a walk on the beach and it was _so _romantic" Piper said, pride laced into her words

"For our one month anniversary Frank and I had a candle lit dinner under the stars" said Hazel

"Percy forgot our one month anniversary, took me to fight a giant and then we walked around pairs for a while." Stated Annabeth

The other two girls stared at her, mouths wide open

"Beat that suckers"

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know either in a review!**

**XOXOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl**


	4. rainbows and unicorns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, you own nothing, we both own nothing…...so that's why we're here**

**Setting: when Percy and Annabeth first get in Tartarus**

**Percy **

"Annabeth, I think you should see this." I said, as I help Annabeth off the ground, which wasn't really ground at all, it was thick pink carpet

"What?" she said, turning around, she gasped, just as I had done when she saw what Tatarus actually looked like

Because for miles around all you could see was Unicorns, rainbows, glitter, and cotton candy

"You know," Annabeth said slowly "I think this explains why Nico was so traumatized"

**Well Tartarus was designed by a six year old girl, who knew**

**XOXOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl**


	5. cute story mom

**Hello my fellow fangirls/boys I'm guessing you're here for the next chapter so here it is**

**Disclaimer: how about I just let you know when I turn into Rick Riordan 'kay?**

**Setting: after the war, Percy finally visits Sally**

**Percy**

I sat at my mom's apartment, telling her what I've been up to for the past few months, munching on cookies, unaware that the sleeve of my jacket sleeve had rolled up, reveling my SPQR tattoo

"Percy…what's that on your arm?" she said, grabbing my arm and pushing the sleeve up further

"YOU GOT A TATTOO?! PERCY JACKSON YOU HAVE 15 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN THIS!"

"Cute story mom….."

**I wonder how long he's gonna be grounded for. Oh well whatever. See ya later!**

**XOXOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl**


	6. truth or dare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you think I do then you should go take your meds**

**Setting: at some point after the war, the seven, Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Clarisse are playing truth or dare**

**Clarisse **

"Well I dare _all _of you to answer this question, and I will kill anyone that doesn't, okay?**" **I said, smacking my fist into my other hand

"Sure" said Nico, "How bad could this possibly be?" _very _I thought to myself

"Who's prettier? Piper or Annabeth?" silence, no one had the guts to say anything

"This is a really dangerous question." Leo finally spoke up

"Well I say Annabeth" said Percy

"And I say Piper" said Jason

"For the sake of my life, I'm not answering" stated Thaila

"I….cant…talk…I'm in a…. tunnel" said frank

"Oh look…a tree" said Hazel, pointing to the woods behind us

"Piper" said Annabeth

"Definitely Annabeth" said Piper

"Whoops I have to go…." Said Nico

"Me no speak English" said Grover

**Well I'm pretty sure that had the most grammar mistakes so far but I don't really care because this story is meant to be funny not well-written**

**XOXOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl**


	7. how i met your mother

**Disclaimer: NEWS FLASH: I'm not Rick Riordan**

**Seating: WAY after the Giant war**

"So, I almost died trying to stab the Minotaur, pass out, and the next thing I know, I wake up in the infirmary with a hot blonde saying a drool in my sleep" 29-year-old Percy Jackson sat on an arm chair with two toddlers on his lap. A black-haired gray-eyed boy and a blonde-haired green-eyed girl

"And _that _kid's is how I met your mother."

**I completely see him doing this **

**XOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl**


	8. ARE YOU SMIRKING?

**Disclaimer: ABCDEFG I own nothing…bite me**

**Seating: After the Giant War**

Percy and Annabeth were walking on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, when suddenly the Seaweed Brain turned to his Wise Girl

"You know, Annabeth, I really don't like your name…"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Your name particularly your last name. It sucks." Annabeth started to get angry

"What's wrong with my last name?!"

"I don't know… it just doesn't suit you. You should change it."

"Change it?! To what?!"

"Jackson" Percy said, before turning around and walking away

"Did you just….DID YOU JUST PROPSE TO ME?! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY! ARE YOU SMIRKING?!"

**Things like this is one of the main reasons why I love Percabeth…oh well, 'see' ya next time!**

**XOXOXO, VV The Wise Girl**


	9. Annabeth's request

**Disclaimer: I'm don't own HoH…..yet *Holds up sharp knife***

**Setting: After the war is over, the gods offer to grant each of the seven one wish. **

Annabeth steps up and says "I would like to be able to say anything. Anything at all, to any god/goddess without fear of punishment or retribution."

Zeus, confused, allows her this request

Annabeth turned to Hera "Fuck. You."

Percy had to be carried out of the throne room because he was laughing so hard

**XD oh my gods you have no idea how bad I want this to happen!**


	10. NEVER AGAIN

**Disclaimer: ….. I'm starting to run out of ways to tell you that I. Don't. Own. ANYTHING!**

**Setting: after the war**

"Percy, let me go" said Annabeth, trying to tug her boyfriend off herself

"Never"

"No, seriously, I need to pee"

"Nope, you're staying with me"

"But Percy…."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!"

"At least stand outside the stall"

"NEVER AGAIN!"

**I bet you can tell how much I love this ship.**

**XOXOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl**


	11. Who's hotter?

**Disclaimer: should I just stop writing these all together?**

**Setting during MOA, while the girls are worried, the boys start arguing about who's hotter**

"Yo Percy, your girlfriend called me ruggedly handsome" said Jason

"Your girlfriend called me cute" said Percy

"Percy, your girlfriend called me cute too" said Frank

"Your girlfriend said I look like a GOD" said Percy

"…"

"…"

"…"

"ANNABETH!"

"PIPER!"

"HAZEL!"

**Awww….where's Leo during all of this?! Oh well, Lazel is still my OTP (you'd know if you've seen any of my other stories) **

**XOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl **


	12. see you next FALL

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, you own nothing, we both own nothing…...so that's why we're here**

**Setting: when Percy and Annabeth first get in Tartarus**

**Percy **

"Annabeth, I think you should see this." I said, as I help Annabeth off the ground, which wasn't really ground at all, it was thick pink carpet

"What?" she said, turning around, she gasped, just as I had done when she saw what Tatarus actually looked like

Because for miles around all you could see was Unicorns, rainbows, glitter, and cotton candy

"You know," Annabeth said slowly "I think this explains why Nico was so traumatized"

**Well Tartarus was designed by a six year old girl, who knew**

**XOXOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl**


	13. oh na na whats my name?

**Disclaimer: *sings* I own ****_NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING *_****breaks glass***

**Setting: right before Hera wipes Percy's memory **

"I have a plan." Said Hera

"Hera." Percy pleaded "Hera no."

"HERA I JUST GOT INTO MY FIST STABLE RELATIONSHIP! THE PERCABETH SHIP HAS FINALY SAILED! CAN WE NOT MAKE ANY RASH DECI-"

_"Oh na na what's my name?"_

**Ok I know that was written weird but I couldn't find another way to do it**

**XOXOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl**


End file.
